It is known that electrical latches are provided in motor vehicles, for example for controlling opening and closing of the side doors.
One of the defining characteristics of an electrical door latch (E-latch) is that it does not have a mechanical linkage to an outside or inside door handle. Instead, the door is released by an actuator, in response to an electrical signal coming from the handles. The E-latch generally includes a ratchet that is selectively rotatable with respect to a striker fixed to a door post, in order to latch and unlatch the door. The E-latch includes a pawl that selectively engages the ratchet to prevent the ratchet from rotating. The E-latch includes an electric motor, which is electrically connected to a main electric power supply of the vehicle (for example to the 12V battery of the same vehicle), in order to directly or indirectly drive the pawl, via an electrically-operated actuator.
With this there are many features that can be achieved with an E-latch that with a conventional mechanical door latches, require complex mechanical designs to realize. It is recognized that one disadvantage with E-latches is motor noise that is generated by one or more motors that are part of the E-latch. Operation of the motor(s) is required upon opening of the latch components as well in circumstances of reset.